The present invention relates to handheld computers. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication device for a handheld computer.
Handheld computers are devices that can be used for recording, storing, creating, and updating information, including personal management information such as used for running address book, memo pad and calendar applications. In general, handheld computers share information with other computers. In particular, handheld computers share information with larger computers, such as desktop computers. In a typical application, a user may synchronize a handheld computer with a personal computer in order to backup recorded information on the handheld computer, to transfer updated or newly recorded information from the handheld computer to the personal computer, or to transfer newly recorded or updated information from the personal computer to the handheld computer.
One mechanism by which handheld computers share information with other computers is through use of a wired data port connection. Such connections offer users the ability to constantly maintain their handheld computers in communications with their desktop or personal computers. One type of communication device typically used with handheld computers is a cradle. The cradle supports a handheld computer in an upright position, while extending a wired connection between the handheld computer and a personal computer. The cradle allows for the handheld computer to be synchronized continuously, or at the user""s initiative, while maintaining a display of the handheld computer in a viewable position.
Handheld computers are typically dropped into cradles. Alignment structures may be used to facilitate a connector on the handheld computer making connection with another connector on the cradle. Typically the connection between the handheld computer and the cradle is passive. On occasions, the handheld computer may miss its connection with the cradle. As a result, a formed connection between the handheld computer and the cradle may be easily dislodged when the handheld computer misses the connection with the electrical connector.
Some past solutions for forming an active connection between the handheld computer and the cradle include forming a spring bias at the connection point between the handheld computer and the cradle. Specifically, the bottom of the handheld computer may be biased into the cradle to maintain a more secure connection. Such designs often require the user to withdraw the handheld computer using a specific type of motion. Where the user has to pull the handheld computer forward, before pushing it upward and off the cradle.
In general, communication devices such as cradles support the handheld computer in an upright position. Typically, a cradle uses a passive, gravitational force to maintain a connector of the handheld computer in communication with a connector of the cradle. In order to sustain the handheld computer in communication with the connector of the cradle, the cradles tilt the handheld computer at an angle that ranges between 30-60 degrees from a vertical axis corresponding to the gravitational direction. This angle is intended to use gravity to prevent the handheld computer from falling forward when resting on the cradle.
A communication device is provided for use with a handheld computer. The communication device includes an electrical connector and a coupling mechanism. The coupling mechanism is configured to direct a housing portion of the handheld computer towards the electrical connector so as to create an active contact between the electrical connector and a connector of the handheld computer.
Alternatively, the coupling mechanism is configured to resist an upward motion of the handheld computer that would cause separation of the handheld computer from the communication device. In this manner, the handheld computer is able to maintain an electrical contact between connectors of the handheld computer and the communication device.